In a vehicle seat, there has been known that a headrest for supporting a head of a seated person from a rear side thereof has a side support portion which can also support the head of the seated person from lateral sides thereof (see JP-A-2010-512278). The side support portion is coupled to a side of the main portion for supporting the head of the seated person from the rear side thereof in a form of being hinge-rotated forward and brought to a state where the head of the seated person can be supported from a lateral side thereof. The headrest is configured to include the side support portion, and thus the headrest can support the head of the seated person in a form of wrapping the head from the rear side thereof to the lateral side thereof.
In the prior art, it is necessary to manually perform the operation of hinge-rotating the side support portion forward, which is troublesome. However, in order to electrically perform the above operation, a large configuration such as a driving source is required, so that the entire structure may become complicated.